kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Exterminus
Overview Exterminus is a cyborg war-machine from the distant planet of Burria Prime. In his neutral aspect he exhibits well-rounded combat abilities and weapons. If necessary, he can adapt himself into one of three additional aspects, which radically alter his combat strengths, weaknesses, and weapon loadout. Origin Long ago, on the planet Burria Prime, two factions engaged in a global war. They built massive organic and mechanical engines of destruction, which wreaked havoc on the planet and on one another. Eventually one weapon emerged victorious above all others - the towering cyborg behemoth known as Exterminus. Repaired and re-built countless times, Exterminus became uniquely suited to destroying every opponent he encountered. Too late his creators discovered that, after vanquishing his original enemy, Exterminus began to indiscriminately kill all life on the planet - reducing the surface to an inhospitable wasteland. Centuries later, Exterminus still walks the barren crust of Burria Prime - ever watchful for new signs of life to analyze, engage, and exterminate. Energy System In his neutral aspect, Exterminus produces energy in response to combat. Once he begins to engage with a foe his biological systems produce an abundance of energy which can be efficiently stored in his mechanical systems. This energy powers his movement and weapon systems, but most importantly it fuels his ability to adapt his physical attributes to overcome any obstacle presented to him. Shifting into his Grappling Aspect, Brawling Aspect, or Bombarding Aspect stops this energy storage process, so he must frequently return to fighting as his Neutral Aspect to replenish energy reserves. Ranged Combat In his Neutral Aspect Exterminus uses a powerful Arc Beam to burn his opponents. In his Brawling Aspect the Arc Beam is discarded in favor of the short-range Neutron Cascade, which disorients and damages opponents, and may be used as a disorienting Radio Pulse to affect multiple targets. In his Bombarding Aspect, Exterminus gains access to Ballistic Rockets, which launch upwards before exploding all around their target from above, and the lethal Extermination Ray, which may be fired continuously without draining his energy. Adding energy into the Extermination Ray can deliver massive damage with pinpoint accuracy. In his Grappling Aspect, Exterminus cannot use any weapons. Grappling In his Neutral Aspect Exterminus may grab buildings and other monsters, but lacks the strength to consistently hoist monsters above his head, or take advantage of their immobilization. In his Grappling Aspect, Exterminus grows in strength significantly - becoming strong enough to hoist any monster or structure he might encounter. Additionally, his Grappling Aspect gives Exterminus access to a suite of grapple attacks which allow him to exploit any weaknesses his opponents might possess. His increased strength & mass also protects him from being grappled by other monsters. In his Brawling Aspect, Exterminus may not grapple at all. Melee Combat In his Neutral Aspect Exterminus has a variety of effective strikes and combos using both his powerful arms and his spiked mechanical legs. In his Brawling Aspect, Exterminus enhances the speed of all his attacks, and gains access to several new multi-hit and multi-opponent combat strategies. In his Bombarding Aspect, Exterminus may never link one attack into another. (No melee combos.) Weaknesses In his Neutral Aspect Exterminus lacks any specific advantages over other monsters. His weapons and melee strikes are strictly of medium-effectiveness, and his grappling & charging attacks are uninspired. His Fury allows him to regain energy faster than most monsters, providing he continues to fight effectively, but he cannot consistently defeat opponents without shifting into his specialized Aspects. His Grappling Aspect gives up all ranged combat abilities, his Brawling Aspect has only short-ranged weapons and no grabs, and his Bombarding Aspect cannot combo or fight effectively at short range. His elemental resistances & damage types also change, so Exterminus can be a very complex character to use at maximum potential. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Exterminus is a dedicated fighter, but he doesn't feel any special malice towards opponents. In fact, he thinks of them more as puzzles to break apart and examine. He does not snarl or act in a bestial fashion - though he can cry out in pain or focus his attacks with a vocalization. His mechanical legs move with very precise regularity, which should contrast with his arms and torso. *Combat Focus: Exterminus is a very reactive & adaptive character. His suite of abilities remains relatively similar in each combat aspect - but the properties and effectiveness of each technique is adjusted. This means that most of his attacks need to work as both moderate and heavy strikes - depending upon his aspect. Opponent reactions will cover most of this, but we need to make sure we don't push his combat style too far in any one direction, since we want to apply each animation to multiple aspects. *Special Considerations: Exterminus needs to visually shift his appearance in each of his aspects. His weapon projection is offset to one side. His grappling animations need to support 2 sizes. External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Cybernetic Category:Monster Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Good Kaiju Category:Male kaiju Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Gun Metal Grey Kaiju